


A Dangerous Distraction

by QueenEvanuris



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/F, Love, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Violence, cult fanatic bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEvanuris/pseuds/QueenEvanuris
Summary: For Cassandra, everyday was the same. Her life turned into a repetitive whirlwind of dullness, until she meets a very dangerous coven leader for the Inferni that makes her grow wild.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there were barely any Leilah stories and that beautiful elf needs some love. Also, I got inspiration from the great writer who writes 'Lightning in a bottle', which I think is one best stories up on the Bright fandom right now. Annnyway, I hope you loves enjoy!

The alarm sounded and was accompanied by a tired groan. A hand slammed onto the dresser missing the clock a few times before it was completely brushed to the ground.

Cassandra rolled out of bed starting her day. Throwing on her uniform, she grabbed her bag and the coffee she threw together like always.

On the way to elf town, she sipped on her coffee already used to the massive array of sports cars and weary looks by other elves. Parking, she walked into her little apothecary.

Tiny and warm, it held a plethora of items that you couldn't get anywhere unless you left the city.

Greeted by her elven boss, she wore a smile and her boss started their regular morning conversation.

"Hey Cassandra. I hope you brought me some coffee too."

"Briala, you know I barely have enough time to conjure up my own."

Briala let out a chuckle turning the closed sign open. Cassandra thought she was one of the only elves that didn't see her any less than herself.

"So, today we have a few major buyers coming in and I need you on your best behavior."

"Don't worry about it. I'll show them the dragon scales first on the way to what they're looking for. Do I know them?"

"Yes. Leilah's coming, and that's why I need you to just show them in and out."

Cassandra's breath had gotten caught in her throat. A dark hue filled her face and she looked down straightening her uniform with a slight tremble.

She liked Leilah- _a lot_.

Immediately when she first sighted the beautiful eyed elf had walking in the store. She was very serious and analytical. Constantly surveying her surroundings with a confident atmosphere. It almost struck fear and a sense of total control. It utterly and absolutely turned her on.

"Cassandra," her boss warned looking over the counter.

"I know, I know. I promise."

Briala smiled showing the pearly white blades of her teeth before disappearing to the back.

Time passed and she awaited for the elf to finally make her presence into the shop. Every time the bell sounded from the door opening, her hopes started to diminish little by little because it was never her.

It was starting to get late and Cassandra started fixing things up around the store to distract herself.

Then the beautiful lights of L.A. started to fill the streets. Her mood was downright soured at this point. She packed up her things ready to leave, therefore, shouted at Briala that she was clocking out and walked out onto the surprisingly brisk sidewalk.

Getting into her car, she drove home a bit drowsy and irritated. She looked forward to the little moments she had with Leilah, even though she never looked her way.

Then she started having the same recurring thoughts.

_'She'll never see me as an equal or even consider a thought of us even being anything.'_

It saddened Cassandra beyond belief. She just figured she was destined to repeat this same day over and over. Never finding adventure or happiness. Oh, only if she knew how wrong she was.

The next day came as it always did. The sun shined through the curtains, the alarm rang, and Cassandra rolled out of bed yet again. This time she didn't feel like going but threw together her coffee and buttoned up her uniform and left her house.

Entering her job, her boss greeted her again. They said their hellos and Cassandra went to the back to start working. Sighing, she started stamping prices on jarred items.

Getting lost in the repetitive action, she didn't notice the door open. Övüsi was being spoken and that's when she perked up. That voice was familiar, almost too familiar. She could only pick up bits and pieces since she was still practicing herself, but she knew it had to be _her_.

Beautiful and sultry was her voice and she was now too nervous to face her, so she stayed hidden in the back peeking towards the front. All she had gotten was 'important' and 'now'.

She spotted Leilah with two other male elves standing rather stiffly behind her. One had rather long hair that ran to his shoulder blades while another was completely devoid of any hair. Both wore rather expensive looking suits that was nothing compared to what Leilah wore.

She had her beautiful silky hair all in place while she wore a white jumpsuit hugging all the right areas. She had golden cuffs, one on each upper part of her arms and even rather detailed golden ear cuffs that accentuated her pointed ears. No gloves on like she usually does. Her face was pale and flawless, but none of this mattered until she saw her eyes. Something out of a fairy tale. They were blue with specks of steel grey dancing in them.

Cassandra softly sighed daydreaming until Leilah's head swiftly snapped towards her direction. Cassandra quickly turned back to her work trying to walk further in the back of the store.

“Fuck,” she whispered right when she felt a presence behind her.

She turned around seeing none other than Leilah herself. Immediately averting her eyes to the ground, Leilah slowly reached toward an item beside her head barely touching her ear. She kept constant eye contact until she picked up a jar from the shelf.

Cassandra’s hair all over stood on end and she didn't notice she held her breath.

Leilah examined it and Cassandra looked too.

“How much?”

“For a jar of fairy wings? About 20. Depending the size of course I can get you larger one’s if you want or don’t it’sreallycoolifyoudon’t-” she was interrupted by the rather tall elf with no hair coming up to Leilah and whispering in her ear.

Leilah looked at him and looked back at Cassandra before tilting her head and almost smiling- _almost_.

She left out the store rather swiftly while one of the elves threw money on the counter. Cassandra finally felt like she could breathe again. Laying her hand on her chest, she tried to control her breathing.

“Cassandra!” Briala called rather loudly and that made Cassandra scurry to the front.

“Yes?”

“What did you say to her?”

“Nothing wrong. I just told her the price of the jar of fairy wings. Then she had to leave.”

Briala looked at Cassandra suspiciously before sighing almost in a disappointed manner.

“Com’ere,” she motioned and Cassandra walked to her.

“Look, I know you have a little crush on Leilah-”

“Oh my goodness. Is it that obvious?”

“Yes boo!” a voice yelled in the back.

“Daniel!” Briala lightly scolded and he giggled walking up to the counter with them.

“What? I’m always stuck in the back while you get to meet all the fine looking guys up front.”

Daniel was a human just like Cassandra, but he had beautiful olive skin while she thought hers was a bit too pale. He also had these dark brown eyes. Very rambunctious and Cassandra’s probably one and only person she could consider anything close to a friend.

“But this is exactly why you get put back there. You’re too loud and it’ll disturb the customers.” Briala spoke rolling her eyes.

“Well sorry I’m not a skinny, white snob with pointed ears Briala.”

“Daniel!” Cassandra warned even though she totally agreed with him. She just wanted him to keep his job.

“Ugh, sorry… I guess,” he huffed crossing his arms at a completely unbothered Briala.

She was already used to all Daniel’s remarks about the elves and she could rather care less at this point.

“As I was saying Cassandra, I don't think it would be right for you to associate with someone like Leilah.”

“Why?” Both Daniel and Cassandra asked in unison.

Briala rolled her eyes before answering.

“Leilah, she just isn't a good person.”

“And how would you know?” Cassandra asked rather irritated.

She didn't like how she felt Briala was judging her off of her just coming to the store.

“I am an elf. I know these things.”

“Well, I'll be sure to go off whatever information you have to tell me about any elf you see.”

“Cassandra” I'm serious. She isn't just any high elf. She is dangerous and I actually care about you, which I can't say that for a lot of people. Especially those that are human.” Daniel huffed with a small chuckle.

“Look, I never thought in a million years that we would any we would be anything real. There's nothing wrong with just looking like right?”

It hurt Cassandra to finally say it out her mouth. Now it was suddenly real. They would never be anything more than what she imagined. Her wandering eyes and Leilah’s great ability to make her feel like she didn't exist.

“Just adhere to my advice. Elves like her are nothing to be trifled with.”

A bit bothered, Cassandra tried to make a soft joke out of it.

“So what exactly does she do? Shop and tear businesses apart? Sounds like any high elf to me.”

Briala made a face biting her lip before the sound of the door opening caught their attention.

Daniel almost squealed in excitement. This day was about to get way more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Dialogue is italicized my loves.

An elven gentlemen walked in. He wore a suit that almost looked to clean to be worn in the shop. He walked barely looked at the three as he made his way to the back left hand in one pocket and another on his phone. He had silky light blue hair that ran down to his shoulders flowing while he took every step.

“What are you guys staring-” Cassandra started before turning around to see him.

They locked eyes for a second before Briala felt like it was too much. She froze up and looked back at the group waiting for him to go into the back.

“Alright, okay, at this point Briala, you’re going to have to either fire me or just let me stay up here.” Daniel spoke still staring where the elf went and Briala cleared her throat to get their attention.

Briala looked at Daniel and he sped right to the back. When the sound of footsteps came back towards the front, Cassandra got behind the counter rearranging things to keep busy while Briala dealt with the man.

“Excuse me, I was wondering if you sold ingredients for honey wine here?” He spoke to Cassandra. She cleared her throat showing him jarred honey of many varieties.

“Of course, is there anything different you put in yours? Because whenever I go to my friends house, she puts ginger and I don’t even remember where I am the rest of day.”

Cassandra laughed and the elven man chuckled taking a jar in one hand.

“I’ll take that into account,” He spoke before sniffing the air softly and taking a step towards her.

It worried Cassandra a bit and she nervously took a step back.

“Uh, is everything okay?” She asked with a light blush forming against her cheeks.

He eyed her differently but now but he nodded his head and they continued on their search for ingredients.

When he had gotten everything, Briala rung him up and they said their farewells.

“Okay Cassandra. What’s your secret?” Briala spoke scooting next to her.

“That’s what I’m saying!” Daniel yelled shooting back into the front.

Cassandra looked at them both rolling her eyes.

“Nothing. He was very attractive but then he started acting weird mid-walkthrough and I wondered if he was okay. He only gave curt responses after that.”

“Okay that’s it. I’m going to have you stand outside so you can bring in more customers.” Briala responded with a little chuckle which had Cassandra glaring daggers at her.

“Ou, can I make the outfit?”

“No!” They both yelled having Daniel squealing.

*****

“Have you ever wanted something so bad because the world makes it impossible for you to have it? Examples are love, money, but in my case it’s _her_ ,” Cassandra softly spoke kicking her feet up on the chair next to her.

Cassandra sat at a cafe on break eating a cheese danish and sipping iced coffee. These moments felt relatively peaceful. Flipping a page of the story she was reading, the wind that had come and moved her long black curls into her eyes. She pushed them aside to continue reading before getting lost into the plot yet again.

The cafe was a small quiet one that lied right at the edge of elf town. Around her break, it only held a few stragglers inside and she was the only one who sat outside. Her phone started ringing and excited at the caller she picked up.

“Hey big brother.”

“Hey Cassie. How you been?”

“Oh ya know, little of this, little of that.”

Cassandra’s brother snorted and said, “You know I have no idea what that means.”

“Idris, I have no social life. There, happy now?”

“I want you to tell me things I don’t already know.”

“Ha ha.”

“C’mon Cassie. Any guys… or girls? Maybe more girls-”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Huuuuaaa! So there is someone. C’mon. Spill the beans.”

Cassandra thought for a moment. Should she mention her? She immediately said no because it had to be just a little fling she was having.

“There. Is. No one. Now, just text me because I have to get back to work soon.”

“Alright love you. I better hear about him or her by next week.”

“How about never?”

They said their goodbyes and the rest of the day past by relatively quickly and boring.

Cassandra was now currently sitting in her bed flipping through channels until she passed by the news and clicked back onto it.

“On upcoming news, L.A.P.D. hires their first orc officer and many human, elf, and even orcs are in an outrage. He goes by the name of Nicholas Jakoby. He has been taken many courses for diversity training but is this orc really here to protect all or only other orcs? Back to you Simmons.”

In a livid state, Cassandra through her remote at the couch.

“Fuck you Simmons!” She quickly called Daniel waiting three beeps until he picked up. She didn’t even allow him to say hello.

“Daniel! Did you see the news talking about the orc cop?”

“Yes girl! Aren’t you so excited?”

“Of course. It’s just I saw that asshole reporter made it seem like the cop is only looking out for orcs. Any way to dehumanize (or deorcanize hehe) them.”

“It’s a stepping stone in history. Just be happy to see it.”

*****

In the barely lighted room, stood a long obsidien that sat ten very important Renegade elves. At the head sat a very bored looking Leilah. She had her left hand holding up her head and starting stretching her right hand in her glove.

It was starting to miss the wand.

_“They have an orc cop now.”_

_“We’ll kill him.”_

_“We can’t bring anymore attention to us. MTF already are on our leader.”_

The group all shouted to each other confused on what they would do next. Leilah looked over to see her little sister Tikka staring right back at her. She smiled the little innocent smile making Leilah smile back.

It almost reminded her of the girl at the shop she saw yesterday. Always smiling when she entered the cozy establishment or even fixing her uniform when she thought she was looking. Leilah shook her head to try to forget the thoughts of long black hair or her grabbable waist.

At that moment, Leilah had enough and slightly rose her hand causing the shouting to cease.

_“We will let him live. If it is not the will of the Dark Lord, it does not concern us.”_

_“But my-”_

_“Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?”_

_“No.”_

Leilah had to catch her breath. Last time someone spoke out of turn, it didn’t end well. She didn’t want to start killing devout followers but they must learn respect for their coven leader.

_“Then don’t ever do it again. Dismissed. We will begin our prayers soon.”_

The group except Leilah stood up and Tikka had skipped up to her.

“You handled it way better this time sister.”

Leilah laid a hand on Tikka’s cheek and one on her arm.

“I am sorry you had to see that. You know it’s unlike me to snap like that. I usually enjoy what I kill.”

“Is there something on your mind?”

Leilah was yet again reminded of the raven haired girl before swiftly shaking her head.

“Always, but let’s go pray.”

Leilah smiled leading the way with Tikka in tow.

*****

Right after Cassandra took her pills before bed, she decided to finish a sketch she had been doing of of Venice beach at sunset. She even added the rather large dragon that circles around every few weeks. It just seemed like it was missing something.

She put her pencil eraser between her teeth and plump lip looking down at the drawing. Then she had this idea and couldn’t stop her hands.

Flipping to a new page, she started with a line with quick strokes that seemed cleaner than usual. When done, she started on the eyes making them upturned and quite large. They connected to a slender nose with some reflection of like light. When getting into the sharpening of the ears, she paused.

She knew exactly who she was drawing. Then came out a frustrated sigh. She couldn’t stand this. The thought of Leilah always rousing in her head. She didn’t know why she couldn’t stop thinking about her.

This had to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven is italicized my loves. Oh and if this confused you, the stars mean a time skip.

Saturday was Cassandra’s off-day, and she decided to actually get out of the house. Heading to the store, she got a drink and a sandwich to munch on as she made her way to the library. Headphones were on full blast with a hoodie over her head. She nodded to some people in the sidewalk as they nodded right back at her in acknowledgement. 

She didn’t live in the best neighborhood, but most of them had each others backs. Some had to. It was starting to get late and the library was going to close soon. The walk back to her apartment wasn’t too long, but she had to go to avoid the party goers. 

Hands in her pocket, she kept her head down. She had her headphones but no music was playing this time. She wanted to hear her surroundings. 

As she was starting to pass a club which seemed, well loud is what Cassandra would define it as, she eyed a few orcs that stood outside hoping not to gain their attention.

“Ayo mama. Wanna have some fun?” an orc asked walking towards her.

He had a group of friends piss drunk riling him up. The orc tried to grab her but when she easily evaded, and he tripped in front of her. 

She kept walking while he grew angry trying to get up but couldn’t balance himself. He grabbed onto her ankle, and she swiftly turned around to pull away from him. 

“Hey lady. My friend’s really trynna get your attention. It would only be respectful if you gave him a bit of your time,” one of the other orcs spoke from the group making her a bit nervous.

“Well, I’d give a bit of my time if he wasn’t holding me against my will.”

Before the orc could reply, some shouting could be heard within the club and someone was being dragged out. A yelling human male by two big orcs the size of linebackers. 

“Tell Dorghu he can kiss my ass!” He shouted having many of the orcs growling at the mention of the name.    


One of them walked up to her kicking the orc on the ground away from Cassandra. He wore a black and orange jersey and smiled softly at her.

“You should go home. This is no place for a little lady like yourself.”

Cassandra nodded quickly and turned around walking faster home than before. Before she could get a good few yards away from them, a pick-up truck had turned around the corner rather quickly. Out the window, a considerably large assault rifle slid out and started lighting up the front of the club.

Cassandra threw herself on the ground balling up waiting for the shots to finish raining. Her ears were started ringing from the loud shots. When the car went around another corner, she turned around to see only a few people were hit. The man who got dragged out was dead, and she put a hand on her mouth to prevent herself from crying. The orc that had grabbed onto her was alive but bleeding on the ground. 

She didn’t hesitate to run to him and try to find where he was bleeding out. 

“You’re gonna be okay, alright? Someone call the police.”

“The cops aren’t coming little lady,” the orc with the jersey spoke picking up the orc on the ground bringing him inside. 

She decided to not get involved and run home. She had blood on her hands and could barely see with the tears in her eyes. Barely think straight, she wasn’t even sure where she was. 

Taking a turn into an alley, she slid down against the wall shaking. She tried to get out even breaths but it was proving to be quite hard. When she was a bit calm, she heard footsteps making a way towards her but the alley was dark.

Tilting her head, she saw a human male running towards her and grabbing her by the neck putting her in front of him as almost as a meat shield. 

“I’ll kill her. I swear it.”

Cassandra now decided this was the worst day of her life. She pushed against him, but he put pressure around her neck and it was starting to become hard to breathe.

A figure came out of the gloomy, smoked out alley with a knife on both hands. When Cassandra saw who it was, she was very close to passing out. Her vision was blurring and didn’t know if it was her. 

Leilah stood in front of them looking as beautiful as ever adorning a sickening smile. It soon dropped when she saw Cassandra losing oxygen.

“If you don’t let her go, I’ll keep you alive a lot longer than you will like.”

“Never you crazy bitch.” The man took out a gun shooting it at Leilah which she sidestepped have the bullet whiz by her, and she threw the knife right into his eye. 

Before Cassandra hit the ground, Leilah grabbed her. She examined her body. She had too much blood on her for it to be hers, and she looked like she didn't know where she was. 

Cassandra could barely see Leilah to determine it was her. She put her hand on Leilah’s face before passing out. 

Leilah seethed in frustration. She had no idea what to do with the human, but she knew she couldn't just leave her next to the dead body. Checking her pockets, she took out her wallet and saw her name. 

“Cassandra Genlar…” she softly spoke enjoying how it felt on her lips. She also found it weird as well how she had an elven last name. Deciding to find out later, she continued looking and found her address.

Figuring out it wasn't that far, she picked her up bridal style walking to the apartments. 

*****

When getting into the apartment, Leilah sniffed around sensing no one at home. With only them there, she closed the door laying her on the couch. 

‘She couldn't leave now,’ she thought standing across from her. She saw too much. Killing her was off the table unless she needed to, but she really did enjoy the looks she gave her. Not many females looked at her this way.

Either she was feared or revered for her loyalty of the Dark Lord. Sitting across the couch, she criss-crossed staring at the human, she took these few minutes to actually look at her. Plump lips, long curly hair that shaped with her frame, pale skin, and even her eyebrows. 

Too perfect.

Too innocent. 

She sat head high and hands higher. She started her prayer.

_“My Lord, I beg for your guidance. I have done everything you have always asked of me. Tell me does she live or die. Your will is above all…”_

She could feel something or someone entering her mind and taking laps like they owned it. Leilah didn't mind because she knew exactly who it was. 

_ “She will be either your rise or fall my child.” _

_ “Which one better serves you my Lord?” _

_ “Be whatever you need to be to fulfill my purpose. I feel the human will be useful in the future. Keep her close.” _

He soon slipped from her mind, and she gasped for air as her eyes rolled back into place. She took time to steady her breathe. Leilah was ecstatic when told she was allowed to keep Cassandra. It only seemed like a good trade.

*****

Cassandra had the biggest headache of her life. Bigger than when the one and only night she had fun in high school. She got up going straight to the bathroom brushing her teeth and cleaning her face. When she rubbed it, then she noticed what was off. 

Looking into the mirror, blood was all over her hands and arms. She was still in her clothes from the night before. That’s when everything started flooding into her mind all at once.

The club, the shooting, the man in the alley, and she didn’t remember anything after that. But, how did she get here? Walking slowly back into the living room, she saw Leilah sitting on her kitchen island, feet kicked up on the counter across from her, and sharpening her knives. 

Leilah’s head slowly turned to Cassandra before she went back to sharpening her knife. 

“I found you in street.. It’s very dangerous for you to be out that late as someone,” she paused looking at her and sheathing her knife. “As small as yourself.”

When Cassandra saw Leilah put away the knife she grew a bit calmer. She didn’t know Leilah much and Briala told her she was dangerous. Maybe she wasn’t wrong. 

“What happened to the man who took me hostage in the alley?” 

“He’s dead.” 

Cassandra felt a pit in her stomach as she looked at Leilah. 

“But he got what he deserved. He was going to kill you. I saved you, by putting a knife in his eye.”

Cassandra took a step back away from Leilah which caught her attention. Leilah tilted her head in confusion of why she was afraid. She saved her and brought her back home. Shouldn’t she be thanking her?

“So it’s true,” she softly spoke looking Leilah in the eye tears brimming her eyelid. “You’re dangerous.”

“Who isn’t my little one? I saved you. That man wasn’t a good person.” Leilah didn’t understand why Cassandra wasn’t appreciating her hard work. 

Cassandra soon darted to her room locking the door behind her. Leilah smirked loving the thrill of a chase and sighed as she heard the door lock. 

“Cassandra, open the door.”

“No. You’re a murderer.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I saved your life?”

It grew quiet. and Leilah didn’t like this feeling. She decided with a portion of her elven strength, she opened the door breaking the lock and slowly swinging it open. 

Cassandra was in the corner frightened grasping for anything to defend herself with. Leilah was starting to feel a little twitch in her heart because she didn’t look at her the same. She saw the same monster everyone else saw. 

“Don’t come any closer, please,” Cassandra begged.

Leilah paused her steps hair in her face and looked at Cassandra. 

“I’ll never hurt you little one.” That’s when Leilah decided it was time for her to take her leave. Cassandra felt a bit of guilt seep into her consciousness and and scurried behind her.

“Thank you for saving me. I’m sorry for what I said. I was just, afraid. I had a rough night.”

Leilah looked at her and tilted her head as her voice grew soft and her change of attitude. 

“I would like to talk about it with someone,” she spoke walking back into the bathroom smiling. “If you don’t mind.”


End file.
